Chapter 20: A Big Success
(Flash back to the backlot. The crew are ready for one last dance before the end of the film.) * Yalbec: Good job, everyone. But, now, it's time for a song. * Jenwin: You're right. Come on. Let's go. * Yenja: Give me a beat! Whoo! * Japul: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! (The song "Move It!" plays as the stars and warriors get up and dance. Bertar plays the drums along with the song.) * Andre, Beck and Robbie: We're going to a party, so let's start getting ready. * We're wasting time, so grab your dancing shoes. * Tori, Cat and Jade: We can hear the bass a thumping and the rhythm's really jumping. * Just can't wait to bust a move. * All: So, hit the floor and groove! You gotta move it, move it! Get up and start to groove it. * Moving to the music that the DJ spins around. * Come on and move it, move it. We'll show you how to do it. * Get your body moving on the dance floor. Get your body moving! * Andre, Beck and Robbie: The party's really jumping. Let's groove a little more. * The music's getting louder. Feel the rumble of the floor. * Tori, Cat and Jade: We can feel the roof lifting and everybody's singing. * Let's go join this brand new groove. * All: So hit the floor and groove! You gotta move it, move it! Get up and start to groove it. * Moving to the music that the DJ spins around. * Come on and move it, move it. We'll show you how to do it. * Get your body moving on the dance floor. Get your body moving! * Tori, Cat and Jade: Get up, get up, get up, get up and dance! * Andre, Beck and Robbie: Feel the rhythm in your soul. * Tori, Cat and Jade: You gotta get on down, get on down... * Andre, Beck and Robbie: When the music takes you over. * Tori, Cat and Jade: You gotta get up, get up, get up, get up and dance. * Andre, Beck and Robbie: Feel the rhythm in your soul. * All: When the music takes over, you'll start to lose control! * You gotta move it, move it! Get up and start to groove it. Moving to the music that the DJ spins around. * Come on and move it, move it. We'll show you how to do it. * Get your body moving on the dance floor. Get your body moving! * You gotta move it, move it! Get up and start to groove it. Moving to the music that the DJ spins around. * Come on and move it, move it. We'll show you how to do it. * Get your body moving on the dance floor. Get your body moving! (The song ends. The crowd cheers one last time for them.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) And while we roll through the list of names who played the film characters, check out Robbie Shapiro's Moments from 2013. (The big screen shows Beck and Robbie drumming in the booth while the small shows the list of characters and their portrayers.) * Beck Oliver: (voiceover) Now, we both get pretty hiked up here in the booth, but Robbie takes it to a whole new level. Here's some of the things you didn't see in this movie. * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Oh, boy. (Cut to No. 3 moment.) * Robbie Shapiro: I'mma gonna call the play on here. Escalator blitz! Escalator blitz! Get that cornerback! Nice! (Cut to No. 2 moment.) * Robbie Shapiro: Ooh, nice elms. OK. I know my alphabet! Oh! I don't know my alphabets! (Cut to No. 1 moment.) * Robbie Shapiro: Now, load your booty and let's go! Load the glutes! Drop, drop, drop! Yeah! Load your glutes! You just need to use his glutes! (Flash to Robbie and Beck laughing.) * Robbie Shapiro: (voiceover) Hey. What do you want me to say? I'm passionate, man. (The feature ends as the small screen takes us back to the backlot.) * Beck Oliver: So, that wraps up a thrilling year in Los Angeles. For Tori Vega and all of Hollywood Arts, I'm Beck Oliver. We'll see you next time on American Ninja Warrior! (The movie ends and the credits roll.) Category:Ending Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Dance Scenes